Approaching Dusk: The Revised Edition
by royalwampires01
Summary: This is Approaching Dusk revised- r&r please! This is our version of Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Approaching Dusk**

**(Revised edition)**

**BPOV**

It was at our meadow where Laurent almost killed me. I swore to myself I would never go there again. Yet, here I was, at our meadow. I tried running but I couldn't move.

Then, suddenly, a dark figure came out of the bushes.

It was Edward.

I tried calling out to him but nothing came out.

I ceased breathing as he walked out of the shadows and into the bright sunlight. He was beautiful- flawless features, messy bronze hair. The sun was reflecting off of his body and into my eyes. I tried to shield my eyes but I couldn't move.

I tried calling again, but again, nothing.

He was walking towards me.

He was getting close to me. I could feel his cool breath on my face- it dazzled me like never before. And then, his lips pressed against mine.

Suddenly, his eyes turned red and it started to storm.

I felt his teeth sink into my neck, venom rushing through my veins.

I woke up screaming.

Edward was next to me, comforting me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream," I whispered to myself as I hugged myself to his rock hard body.

"What was just a- shhhh Charlie's coming" he said as he disappeared out the window.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I tried to sound drowsy.

Charlie entered with a baseball bat and asked, "Why did you scream? Is something wrong?"

"Bad dream," I replied as I glared at the clock. 1:17. Less than nine hours to the wedding.

"Was it about Edward? I knew spending time with him wa-"

"It wasn't about Edward." I lied. "It was about..."

"What? It was about what?

"I was being strangled…… by noodles!" I quickly adlibbed.

"Noodles. You were being strangled by noodles?" he had a trace of doubt in his voice.

"If you don't believe me, you can go back to sleep."

"I do believe you and I will go back to sleep" he yawned as he walked to the door.

I waited until I could hear his snore reverberate down the hall.

I tiptoed to the window and opened it. Cold air washed over me and I shivered.

"Edward?" I whispered into the dark. I glimpsed something blonde in the corner of my eye.

It was Rosalie.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered fiercely.

"I need to talk to you!" She whispered back, just loud enough so my less sensitive ears could hear it.

"About what?" I asked softly.

"Tomorrow," she said. "Can I come up?"

"Sure, but where did Edward go?" I asked.

She jumped through my window and into my room with the agility if a cat. She didn't make a sound.

"He went home to get ready and stuff." She replied.

Tomorrow was the happiest day of my life, and yet I wasn't as excited as I should be. I was going to save that for the day I get to spend the rest of eternity with Edward. The day I get changed into a vampire. That will truly be my happiest day.

I eventually broke the silence.

"Soo… what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I mainly wanted to say that I'm really, so very happy for you and Edward. I'm extremely happy that he found you. Edward was so depressed when he had to abandon you. Now, he's happy, and…. I am too."

She grinned at me.

I smiled and said, "So we're gonna be sisters."

"Yeah, and were going to do all of the stuff sisters do. We're gonna shop and have slumber parties and do each others makeup and…" she trailed off excitedly.

"Yeah, shopping," I made a face.

She laughed a beautiful laugh.

"Can I see your dress?" she asked.

"Sure, just hold on a sec," I replied as I walked to my closet and opened the door. Suddenly, BONK!, Alice fell out of my closet.

I jumped back in surprise and almost fell over but Rosalie caught me before I hit the ground.

"Alice, what were you doing in my closet?" I asked a bit too loud.

This was the first time I've seen her at a loss for words. I looked a Rosalie but she didn't look at me.

She was looking at the door.

"Bella, what's going on here?" a stern voice commanded.

I turned my head and saw Charlie waiting at the door.

"Ehhh… hi dad." I said. "What's up?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"We were having a slumber party!" Alice suddenly piped up.

Charlie turned to her and said, "Oh. Bella could you tell me in advance? I might need to buy some earplugs first." he stalked out of the door and shut it behind him. We waited silently until Alice said the all clear.

"What were you doing here?!" Rosalie asked loudly.

"I was listening." She replied.

"You were eavesdropping!" Rosalie shrieked.

"PIPE DOWN!" Charlie shouted.

"SORRY!" I shouted back. "Rose chill out."

"Yeah, Rose, chill." Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

I got the dress out of the closet and showed it to Rosalie.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"I think so too," I said.

"You really do?" Alice asked me.

"I do." I replied smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Approaching Dusk

Approaching Dusk

BPOV

"I do," I replied grinning like a jack-o-lantern.

I had just agreed to marry my soul mate, one true love, Edward Anthony Cullen.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced.

I turned to Edward and he was smiling that smile that dazzled me to my very soul. His eyes were topaz and his dark circles didn't, for he had fed last night. His messy bronze hair, his beautiful face- everything was perfect. He was leaning toward me.

Finally, _**finally,**_ his cool lips reached mine, but even after all this time it still dazzled me.

Immediately everyone stood up cheering. I wasn't even surprised when I heard Emmett's booming cheer.

When the kiss ended, he chuckled as I said "wow".

Together, we ran down the aisle, hand in hand (human speed). I could tell he was getting irritated at my slow clumsiness.

Just before we got in the limo I turned around to wave at everyone and a sea of rice rained down on us. Almost everyone was there. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Ben, Angela and many others waved at me.

I stepped into the limo.

"Mmmmm," I stretched against the seat. Then something hit me. "Hey, Edward."

"Mmmmhmm?" he replied with his eyes closed.

"Where's our reception?" I felt really really really stupid not knowing where my own reception was.

"Oh, it's at a small clearing in the woods," he replied.

"Our meadow?" I asked fearfully.

"Nope," he said popping the p. "just a small clearing in the woods with the most charming little lake."

"Oh. Ok," I replied settling back in the leather seat for the first time as Mrs. Edward Cullen.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now," Edward whispered in my ear as he took his hands off my eyes. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Just a clearing?! Are you insane?!" I said as I slapped him- possibly bruising myself.

"What?" he said laughingly.

The 'clearing' was stunning. It was surrounded by weeping willows, some dipping into the lake. The grass was cut perfectly level and very smooth. The lake was about ten feet deep and perfectly clear. Small fish darted around in the waving grass. A small creek led away from the lake and meandered through the trees. A white tent was set up in the middle of it but I couldn't really see into it. A banner across the top said 'Just Married!'

"It's beautiful!!" I murmured.

"Wait till you get inside," he said.

We walked up to the tent and strolled in. I was wrong- the creek ran through the tent. A small white bridge spanned its width and there were small white flowers blooming on the banks.

I was so eager to see the rest of the tent I didn't realize where I was walking and I tripped over my own dress. I held my arms out to catch my fall and closed my eyes but I never hit the ground. Two cool arms wrapped around me.

I looked up and he was right behind me, smiling a smile that would put an angel to shame. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Look at him! He can't even keep his hand off of her!!" Charlie shouted jokingly. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Let's get this party over with," I grumbled.

"Let's get these speeches over so we can eat the cake!!" Mike shouted obnoxiously.

"Shut up and be patient!!" Emmett shouted right back. Mike glared at him.

Everybody was swarming up on us and congratulating us.

"Congrats," Ben said.

"Thanks, Ben, where's Angela?" I asked.

"Oh, she's getting punch," he replied.

"I love punch," I said as I turned to Edward. "Could you get me some?"

"Sure," he said as he walked away. As soon as he disappeared, he returned with a glass of punch.

"Thank you, sweetie," I said.

He chuckled in response. "I'm going to go talk to Carlisle; will you not kill yourself when I'm gone?"

I glared at him. "I'll try not to," I growled.

I then saw Alice run over to me. "Please, let her not be too happy, please, please." I muttered under my breath.

I was wrong.

"EeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WE'RE SISTERS NOW!! YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!" She shrieked in my ear.

"Calm down, Ali, I always thought you were my sister," I replied covering my ears.

"I'm so happy I could SSSSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!"

"Um, Alice, I think you already are…" I said.

We looked at each other and burst into laughter just as Edward showed up.

"C'mon, its time for our speeches," he said over our laughter.

"Ok, coming," we said at the same time, then burst into laughter.

We walked back to our table which was composed of me, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Angela and Ben. We all sat down except for Edward. Who clinked his fork against his glass with the lightest of taps. Everyone quieted and sat down.

"I would just like to say thank you all for coming. I just want to say now that I am the happiest man in the world. No words can compare how I feel right now. I have one thing to say to you Bella, I love you with all my heart, and nothing will ever change that," Edward was looking at me the entire time he said that.

I felt tears rush to my eyes and my cheeks go red. My mouth twisted into a smile. I carefully wiped my eyes; no black was on the napkin so my mascara was fine.

"Your turn, Bella," Edward whispered.

"I'd also like to thank you all for coming, I feel so, so lucky to be married to Edward. He is the sweetest, most unselfish person in the world. I love him and would do anything for him." I smiled at Edward. He was already grinning at me.

"OOOOH, OOOOH, OOOOH, can I make a speech? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Alice squealed softly, bouncing in her seat.

"Uh, sure," I replied. I didn't know what to expect.

Edward chuckled.

"ah-hem," Alice began. "I just want to say th-"

Mike's cell phone rang. "Sorry!! I'll take this outside, " Mike retreated from Alice's glare.

"As I was saying, I wanted to say that I-"

Angela spilled punch on Ben and he yelped.

"YOU PEOPLE HAVE GOT TO STOP INTERRUPTING ME SO I CAN FINISH MY SPEECH!!" she yelled. Immediately, everyone was seated and silent except for the faint scratching coming from Ben trying to get the punch stain out.

"AH-EM!" she cleared her throat loudly. "I was saying that I feel like th-"

"CRAP!! I missed the wedding!" Jessica shouted as she came into the tent, drenched in sweat with her shoes in her hands. Everyone turned to face Alice. She was twitching. One person got up and ran outside. Then, everyone got up and followed, except for me, Edward and Jasper.

"Uh, Jasper? A little help here?" I said to him gesturing to the still twitching Alice.

"Oh, right," he replied. Alice finally calmed down and everyone slowly came in from the outside.

"Sorry about that," she said grinning sheepishly. "As I was saying, I wanted to say that I am soooo happy that Bella joined our family. She has made Edward so happy. Now, before anyone interrupts, it's time to cut the cake!!"

Everyone cheered, but Mike cheered the loudest. Everyone, and I mean everyone had cake, including the Cullens. When I saw the look on Edward's face, I burst into laughter. He stuck his finger in my cake and touched my nose with it. I stared at him then threw a small chunk of my cake at him. He took his entire slice and pushed it in my face.

"Cake fight!!" Emmett shouted. Everyone immediately ran outside and hid.

"Mwahahaha!!" Emmett came outside with the cake. He started throwing it randomly.

Jasper snuck up behind him and stuffed cake down Emmett's pants.

"RHAAAAA!!" Emmett turned around and shoved cake in Jasper's face.

"Hey!! No fair!! GANG UP ON EMMETT!!" Edward shouted throwing cake at Emmett.

Everyone grabbed a piece of the cake and threw it at Emmett.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! I SURRENDER!! I CANT TAKE I T ANY MORE!!" Emmett shouted after putting up with it for a couple of minutes.

"Good. Now lets get inside and clean ourselves up," I turned to the people and started walking towards the tent. I wasn't looking where I was going so I ended up sitting in a shallow part of the lake staring at everyone else. Edward offered his hand to me, grinning. I mustered up all of my strength to do what I was going to do next. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. **(A/N :-D). **He fell in right next to me an expression of shock crossing his face. He shook out his hair and water droplets flew onto me. He got out and held out his hand once again, and this time I allowed myself to be helped up. All of us were grinning like idiots.

This wedding was less horrific than I ever thought it could be.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have been swamped with sooooooo much homework and projects. Crappy ending I know. I lost the plan. Sorry :-D**

**-royalwampires01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Approaching Dusk: Revised edition**

**BPOV**

**A couple days later**

"Come on, come on, come on!! Tell me where it is!" I cried to Edward.

"No!" he laughed softly. "It's a surprise!"

Edward and I were in his special occasion car, the Aston martin, speeding down the highway towards the small airport in Port Angeles to board a plane for our honey moon. The sunset loomed beautifully in the background, creating a picturesque view.

"A hint? Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog stare.

"Awwwww, how could I resist that look?" he said chuckling. "All right, I'll give you one hint. Where we are going is a place where we don't have to hide."

"Ummm, that doesn't really help…" I said uncertainly. The airport was speeding into view already, even though we had left 20 minutes before.

Edward slowed down for the courtesy of the people, but I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Ummm… Edward? The unloading zone was back there…" I said staring through the back window.

"Who said we were flying commercial?" he grinned as a smallish white hangar came into view.

I gaped at him. "A private jet…?"

"Yup, isn't she a beauty?" he said gesturing to a sleek white plane.

I gaped at the plane as Edward exited the car and started unloading my luggage, which was packed by Alice. He grabbed his too, so he was carrying 3 pieces of luggage over to the plane, where a couple people stood waiting for our arrival.

"Sir, let me take your luggage," a young man said, grabbing the luggage and carrying it over to the plane.

"Hi, my name is James McKenzie, and I'm your pilot for this flight," a guy in his late 30's said, shaking our hands. He was pale (what did you expect from Washington?) with freckles over his nose, and blondish-brown hair. He was pretty tall, with a pilot's uniform. "That is the copilot over there." He said pointing over to a tall, skinny woman with brown hair, on her cell phone.

"I'll call you later," she said into her phone. "Hi!" she said brightly, walking over to us. "My name is Emily Smith, but you can call me Emma." She was tan (how does she pull that off?) with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you," I said to them. Edward and I walked over to the plane and boarded. The plane was as nice on the inside as it was on the outside. There were leather chairs, a glass coffee table off to one side. There were two doors near the back. I walked over to one of them and opened it, revealing a bathroom. I shut the door and opened the other one, which showed a bedroom. The bed was almost exactly like the one in Edwards's room, except for it being bolted to the floor. The floor was the same carpet from his room, too. A small ledge which held a collection of CDs completed the look.

"Wooooowww… Edward, niiice," I said.

"Could all passengers please return to their seats, we are ready for takeoff," a flight attendant walked in and sat near the cockpit as she was speaking. Edward and I sat down on the seats and buckled up.

The plane took off smoothly.

"You are now free to move about the cabin," the pilot said over the intercom as the fasten seatbelt sign turned off.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh-uh. It has to be a huge surprise." He grinned.

"Aww, come on!! Please??" I whined.

"It'll be a long flight, so go to sleep, please," Edward sighed.

"Ah, so it's somewhere far!" I exclaimed.

Edward sighed again. "Go to sleep, Bella."

"Hmph." I got up and walked into the bedroom. I turned the light on. The intricately carved flowers cast shadows on the walls, stirring when the plane moved. I walked around the side and pulled down the covers revealing pale gold sheets. I went to the small closet and changed into my pajamas, then grabbed my iPod and turned it on. I stuck the earbuds into my ears and turned to my favorite Fall Out Boy song. I lay down on the bed and let the music envelop me.

I wrote a goodbye note  
In lipstick on your arm  
When you passed out  
I couldn't bring myself to call  
Except to call it quits

Best friends  
Ex-friends 'til the end  
Better off as lovers  
And not other way around  
Racing through the city  
Windows down  
In the back of  
Yellow-checkered cars

You're wrong.  
Are we all wrong?  
You're wrong.  
Are we all wrong?

This city says  
Come hell or high water  
When I'm feeling hot and wet  
I can't commit to a thing  
Be it heart or hospital

Best friends  
Ex-friends 'til the end  
Better off as lovers  
And not other way around  
Racing through the city  
Windows down  
In the back of  
Yellow-checkered cars

You're wrong.  
Are we all wrong?  
You're wrong.  
Are we all wrong?

The tombstones were waiting  
They were half engraved  
They knew it was over  
Just didn't know the date

And I cast a spell over the west  
To make you think of me  
The same way I think of you  
This is a love song  
In my own way  
Happily ever after  
Below the waist

Best friends  
Ex-friends 'til the end  
Better off as lovers  
Racing through the city  
Windows down  
In the back of  
Yellow-checkered cars

You're wrong.  
Are we all wrong?  
You're wrong.  
Are we all wrong?

Best friends  
Ex-friends 'til the end  
Better off as lo…

All I remembered before I fell asleep was Edward taking the earbuds out of my ears and slipping into the bed beside me…

* * *

**Omg, I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner, I was in camps until now. Btw, the name of the song is Bang the Doldrums by Fall Out Boy and it is my most favorite song eva!!**

**-royalwampires01**


	4. Chapter 4

Approaching Dusk: The Revised Edition

**Approaching Dusk: The Revised Edition**

**BPOV**

"Please, sit in your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We are beginning our descent," a voice spoke from far away.

"Bella, Bella," someone shook me. "Bella, were going to be landing soon! Wake up!" the voice grew louder.

"Gimme 20 more minutes," I mumbled fuzzily.

"Bella, it's our honeymoon, you have to wake up…" Edwards's melodious voice just lulled me deeper into my stupor.

"Ehhhhhhhh…" I whined.

"If you won't wake up, then ill just have to carry you!" he said moments before I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Oof!!" my eyes flew open as I woke up. "Heyyy!! Not fair!"

He let me down to walk. I stumbled drunkenly over to my seat and fell on top of it. I scrambled to right myself in the chair, and when I did, I buckled myself in. Edward was watching me incredulously, with a look of amusement on his face.

"Hmph" I looked out the window and gasped. It was bright outside and it took a little while for my eyes to adjust from the subdued light of the plane to the bright light of the outside. The ocean lay like a sparkling jewel beneath us, waves looking like tiny ripples in its sapphire blue waters. I looked at Edward then the outside then back at him.

"They will leave before I go out in the light," he stated.

"Ah" I replied, trying to look disinterested.

I looked back out the window. We were getting closer to the water. I still couldn't see any sign of land. I was beginning to get scared. I looked back at Edward who was sitting there serenely.

_I have been through a vampire war, my one true love deserting me and a vampire stalker. Why am I scared? I am perfectly safe in this plane. Edward is calm. Why am I not? _I thought.

Small stretches of sand were seen outside the window. Then the sand erupted into a forest of green. We were so close to the trees, I swear I saw monkeys swinging in them.

"Edward…" I was once again speechless. His eyes shone with excitement.

_BUMP BUMP_

The plane landed softly on the runway and began to slow down.

"Welcome to Cullen Private Island, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." The pilot announced over the speakers.

I stared at Edward, speechless once again.

"But… the …You… I … PRIVATE ISLAND!"

The plane taxied into a hangar.

_Ding dong. You are now free to move about the cabin. _A mechanical voice said.

"Bella, you might want to change." Edward said as I gaped at him. I stiffly got up and into the bedroom, changed into something that Alice bought and walked back out into the main cabin where Edward was standing up and fake stretching.

"How did you sleep?" he asked humorously.

"Fine, how did you?" I asked in the same tone.

"Good, except I was up most of the time because the plane kept rocking back and forth. Now, I'm going to go get the luggage."

He went and grabbed the luggage, and when he came back out the door was open and the stairs were down.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing my hand.

I walked outside and into the sweltering heat, even though we were under the shade.

"Thank you so much," I said as I shook James and Emily's hands.

Edward passed them both a tip.

"The car is over there, and you will call when you need us?" James asked.

"Yes, of course." Edward replied.

"Now all we need to do is gas her up and we'll be out of here!" Emily said cheerfully.

We walked away from them towards the car, which just happened to be a black Ferrari, and got in. The car started with a low purr and a loud rev. We were speeding away from there in no time. The road was gravel so pebbles and dust were shooting out from behind the car. The forest soon enveloped us.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked casually.

"Caribbean, our private island," he answered.

"Awesome," I replied.

A house came into view. It was a very light shade of gold, almost the color of Edward's eyes. It was two stories tall with huge bay windows. Trellises with ivy went up one side of the house and shone like emeralds. A balcony overlooked the ocean.

"Welcome home," Edward's eyes shone.

"That sounds nice," I said excitedly.

Edward grabbed the luggage dashed inside, then ran back out and picked me up in his arms.

"Does the groom still carry the bride across the threshold?" Edward asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Uhhmmmm…" I was hoping that we weren't going to have a 'Just Married' (**A/N movie u have 2 see it if u haven't**) moment.

He walked over to the door and opened it. The inside was even more spectacular than the outside. The entry hall ceiling was two stories tall and a stairway was to the right. The tile under our feet spread away into other rooms. Out of the back window I could see the ocean rolling placidly towards shore. Comfy looking couches surrounded a fireplace. In the next room, I could see a kitchen filled with shiny equipment. I saw a hallway off to the right.

"Master bedroom is thataway" he said pointing to the right. "Kitchen over there and upstairs is the theater and game room."

I gaped at him speechless, once again.

"Game… theater room?" I mumbled as I tried to process it.

Edward laughed. "Like the view?"

"No"

"No?" shock was etched in his voice.

"I love it!!" I said.

Relief shot across his face. "You confuse me, Bella."

"Uhh… can I get down now?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he set me softly on the floor. "There's also a pool in the back."

My small mind was trying to process all the information at once.

"We should unpack," I said. "You, know freshen up before we –I mean I- eat." I grinned.

Edward and I walked into the master bedroom hand in hand. The room was almost the same color as the paint outside, except a shade or two lighter. The bed was oak, about the same color as coffee, and the bedspread was pure white, with not a spot on them. The blanket folded at the very bottom was black with a white trim around the edges. We unpacked in silence.

"Can you believe all the crap that Alice bought me?" I said holding up a very short and skimpy dress.

"Trust Alice," Edward agreed.

"I'm gonna go change, ill be back in a sec!"

"Okay!!"

I went into the bathroom, which by the way was filled with marble, and changed swiftly into what looked like a bathing suit and a cover-up and rushed out of the door before two minutes had passed. Edward was standing there in swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"Where do you want to eat?" he said, a smile gracing his face.

"There are multiple locations?" I said, thinking of home and my small kitchen.

"Kitchen, balcony, beach, by the pool, dining room," he listed.

"Beach, I guess?" I said.

He laughed. "Okeydokey."

Food was prepared in record time, steak and mashed potatoes, and was carried out to the beach.

The beach had sparkling white sand and turquoise blue waters that rolled lazily towards the shore, but of course none of it compared to the way Edward sparkled in the sunlight. Edward spread the towel on the sand then put the picnic basket on top of it.

"Care to join me?" he grinned as he sat down on the towel.

"Of course." I ate in silence, watching the sun make its way lazily across the sky. I gazed at Edward and his profound beauty, and realized _I _would look that way too.

I sighed. All of this was too much for me. As I stared out at the placid sea, I noticed that Edward was putting the dishes away in the basket and walking over to the water.

"What are you doing?" I called.

"Swimming." He replied, taking off his shirt to expose rock hard abs (literally!) and pale white skin, then diving into the water. "Come on in!"

As I stood up I took off my cover-up and jogged (slowly) over to the water and stood by the edge until Edward pulled me in.

"Hey!!" I said as the water enveloped me.

He and I swam there until the sun set then returned to the house and showered and changed into pj's. As I slipped beneath the cool white covers, I thought that this was the perfect honeymoon.

**I have more free time now. YAYYYYY!! I will try to update every day, but masterpieces don't grow on trees :-D!**

**-royalwampires01**


End file.
